


Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Smut, Language, M/M, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being Dean’s boyfriend offered you a lot of amazing moments in life, and teasing him, was always one of the best ones.





	Tease

“Baby, can you hand me a wrench?”  Dean asked as he held his hand out from under the car. 

 

You could only chuckle as you pulled one from his toolbox and handed it to him. You and Dean had been out in the garage for a few hours now, trying to figure out why Baby was making that awful noise.  It was like something was grinding, but neither of you could place it. 

 

“Any ideas?”  You asked Dean when he finally rolled out from under the car.  But the string of curses pretty much gave you your answer.  “Hey, we will figure it out.”  You offered in comfort.  You walked behind Dean and wrapped your arms around his waist, setting your head against his shoulder.  “We always do.”

 

“Yea…I guess.”  He grumbled before throwing in the towel.  He put his hands down on the workbench of the Men of Letters garage and let out a deep sigh as his head fell forward.  “Just feels like I fix one thing and another thing is broken.” 

 

“She’s an old car, Dean.  She’s going to—“

 

“Hey!”  Dean turned around quickly and gave you a playful glare, pointing a finger at you.  He walked over to Baby and patted her hood.  “It’s okay, Baby.  He didn’t mean it.  You’re not old.”

 

You feigned shame as you walked over and patted the car as Dean did.  “I am so sorry to have offended you.”

 

“Damn straight you are.  You gotta make it up to her now.”  Dean said playfully, arching one eyebrow and giving you a wink.  You knew what that wink meant, and you should only chuckle at Dean’s attempt.

 

“And how is _that_ , going to make it up to Baby?”  You questioned.  You saw a moment of ‘oh crap’ cross Dean’s face as he thought for a moment.

 

“Well...I mean…uh…”

 

“Yes?”  You folded your arms over your chest as you leaned against the beautiful ’67 Impala, as if she would give you support.  You couldn’t wait to see how Dean worked this one.

 

“Well…you see, I’m her mechanic.  So, if I’m going to do a good job, I need to be relaxed and happy and crap.  It would help.”  Dean said with a proud smirk. 

 

“So…you want me to give you some love, to make up for calling your car old, is that it?”  You said seductively as you leaned forward, running a hand up Dean’s chest.  “Huh, Dean?”

 

That smirk.  God, that smirk.  That smirk that said ‘oh yea, I’m gonna get lucky’ smirk.  It stretched across his face as he leaned back, letting you push against him.  “Hell yea.” 

 

His face has a look of utter victory, so you leaned in and gave him a deep kiss before moving to his neck, leaving little nibbles and kisses along your path to his ear.  You let him have that moment of ‘hell yea’ for one more second before you dropped the mic and walked away.  “You’re an idiot.  But you are my idiot.”  You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before you turned and headed into the bunker as Dean’s jaw practically dislocated in awe at your words.

 

“Oh, come on, Baby!  Babe?!”  He shouted after you, making you chuckle as you made your way into the bunker and down to the kitchen, hearing his lust riddled voice mixed with shock.  Being Dean’s boyfriend offered you a lot of amazing moments in life, and teasing him, was always one of the best ones. 

 


End file.
